icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mak23686
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 19:49, February 7, 2010 Pic From iTunes Mak, check out this pic from iTunes. Cool! Mak, just to let ya know, I'm a girl.Roxas is my favorite videogame character.Roxas82 03:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sharly ( Shelby/ Carly ) page? I was thinking of making a new page for that coupling, but idk if it's a waste of time as it wouldn't be so long, likely the same length as the Felanie page. Your thoughts? btw are you ok with the galleries on the Cam page? I thought it would make the page more organized.Roxas82 20:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) re:Sharly/ Felanie Agreed. I'd love to see the look on Freddie's face. I really wish she would come back, but I think Dan's shifting towards Creddie. I believe he ships Creddie, and Seddie was a result of executive meddling. As for Cam, he knows exactly what he's doing, so their scenes are definitely intentional, I just think he's afraid to go further with it, for fear of losing the target demographic. A while back, it was rumored that Shelby would be a recurring character, but I don't see that, as Victoria has her own show now. The same with Melanie, I don't see her returning. Roxas82 21:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) True, but Dan did it all the time with Drake and Josh, and played it off as humor. Parents already don't like the talk of 'boobs' and 'panties' and he's talked with some personally about it when he had a Live Journal. The man could plea anyone out of jail, he scripts Cam scenes, then says it's a matter of interpretation. To avoid uproar, he'll have an odd scene be girl/girl or guy/guy ( ex: the Naked day talk with Freddie and Spencer in iTwins ) and encourage it as normal banter or humor. Dan could pull off Cam, if he does it in the last season of the last episode. I just can't see Creddie as plausible, he already wrote that out for me, and Seddie seems rushed with no chemistry. I can't see a girl pushing a guy out of a treehouse after breaking a tennis raquet over his head, then falling in love with him ( after their kiss ). At least she'd be less violent towards him, but no. She plays the slap game with him in iQuit iCarly. How does everyone not see this? Roxas82 21:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah for the love of money is the root of all evil. For Season 3, I don't see Melanie returning, Season 4 is an option. Last year, Jennette worked on a CD I believe, and sustained an injury around June, which led some to believe she may not appear in iWon't Cancel the Show. This would make it hard to do more screentime as another character. Some even said she was let go for undisclosed reasons. However, if Carly visits Sam's house, as Dan suggested she would, there's a possibility for Melanie to visit. He should at least resolve that conflict. Dan starts ALOT of shipping wars, which could possibly lose him more fans if he doesn't give them what they want, and signs point to Creddie being what the majority wants. Overall, he may tease it, then just have everyone be friends. Roxas82 21:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow, my former history teacher uses the term "selective amnesia". I think he got it from "Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus". Roxas82 01:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Dan's up to something... Wonder what that kiss with Danielle and Nora was all about, because it gives a glimmer of hope for Cam, even if it was done for humor, and the girl who initiated it was a psycho. Maybe he's testing tha waters? What do you think?Roxas82 19:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Cam Relationship page Wow, that's awesome Mak! It's an honor working with you and others on the page, and recognition is just icing on the cake! Roxas82 18:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Probably because they know if things were different, Sam and Carly would be together.Roxas82 19:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Fans' reactions to the kiss Here's a link to a forum for iCarly and Carly/Sam. Maybe this can kinda gauge reactions of Cam fans about the kiss, and even regular fans: http://community.livejournal.com/nick_girlslash/77971.html Roxas82 17:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Nevel could also be considered a part of that. He acts & sounds somewhat feminine, and is known for notorious lines, like "I send guys alot of places..."Roxas82 18:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Cute Cam banter http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2010/06/ibeat-heat-survival-of-hottest-coming.html Some Cam banter was initiated on Dan's Blog... as soon as I saw it, I thought "hooray for Cam finally getting some comments!" Hopefully Dan actually reads this stuff, because some viewers are really intelligent...well maybe all except that last commenter. " I still don't think Sam would ever have a BOYfriend. She never lasts with any of them, and the subtext between her and Carly is pretty thick, so y'know... CatJadeOTP · *Hug* You're awesome. But yeah, I could never imagine Sam having a boyfriend. Have you noticed that hers don't last more than an episode? And that the only character Carly dated for longer than 30 minutes (heh.) was Griffin? Who is aweful like Sam? :D Darn the show being on a kid's network. XD YanH · Heh... I'm always a bit reluctant to speak up in favour of Cam. Seddie fans tend to be rather vocal, especially when you say something to endanger their ship. Posts like yours make it worth it, though *hug* Also, another Cade shipper? High five! animallover · Is cam sam and carly? and cade cat and jade? If thats it why would u even think like that??? Its a kid show and thats gross " Roxas82 00:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I'd mind it staying the same, or the 'status quo' on iCarly, so long as a relationship isn't pushed. Seddie/Creddie will be in the mix ( most likely ), but if he goes for either ship, and can't address the flaw in it, that'd bother me a bit, because that'd seem rushed or a way of appeasing a certain group of fans. Dan always seemed to insert Cam subtext, and that seems to be a win for Cam shippers anyday, including me. Either way, I just liked Cam being out there, not just on Cam forums or on this wiki.Roxas82 05:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: cleanup Nice job cleaning up the Creddie and Seddie pages!!! Long time no see!Roxas82 23:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Wow, that must've been alot of work, but you did AWESOME! It looks great on here! Also, I liked the first two eps., Jane Lynch was pretty funny as Sam's mom, and I found iGot a Hot Room to be really sweet. Hopefully Cam gets some more friendship airtime, and it wouldn't hurt to see more of Sam's mom ( and Sam's room!!! ). I'm looking forward to iGet Pranky too! Roxas82 23:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, New York is known for being super fast, having fast service in restaurants, as well as commuting. People get tempers when they miss their bus or plane or when they have to wait more than ten minutes. I think somewhere it was mentioned that Sam's mom would be recurring, but I doubt that, as she's a main character for Glee. As for iGet Pranky, I did catch that!!!! I declare the shipping war to be over because of that.... For some reason, I liked Carly's little spaz attack, it was super cheesy, but I found it funny. After iPsycho, and the many "sexy" references Sam has made, I felt iCarly maturing. Still, hard to see Cam happening, but I still hope for it. It IS possible, however, that Dan is being trusted to carry Nick programming so the ball may be in his court. Say that's true, then he can make a Cam ending for iCarly if he wanted... For now, I just see a random comment Sam making to end up happening... Sam has called Carly hot before. Roxas82 00:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: I get Pranky I did see the scene where Carly was talking about that, and I think I mentioned it in a nitpick section. Glad I wasn't the only one who caught that! And about the ship war, I wasn't necessarily speaking of the fandom more than myself. In my mind, the moment was similar to iThink They Kissed when Spencer interrupted a moment wearing the "Danwarp Tweets" tee, it takes people away from the Creddie/Seddie going on. It was a funny line, and I'm almost postive Spam won't play out, but it is a distraction from the craziness,if only just for a bit. I hardly felt this episode was Seddie/ Creddie, but I can't help but notice the wardrobe for characters ( mainly Sam and Freddie ) being limited to red and blue. Makes me wonder if Dan is catering to fans in that aspect.Roxas82 17:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Summary for iGet Pranky So, do you like it, did it hit all the major points? Roxas82 20:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for leaving me a message and everything you have done on this wiki. I think the difference between a good wiki and a bad wiki is having the community be active and having a great leader. You are a really great leader, thank you just for being there and getting this wiki stated. Mercifan16.1998 was here 21:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I´m not a leader; I couldn´t lead anything if my life depended on it, SeddieBerserker is the one who keeps this place up and running at the moment. I´m merely a guy who tries (and apparently succeeds) to do good work. Mak23686 19:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Possible Cam fic I was thinking of writing a Cam fic with the Carly/Shelby/Sam love triangle sometime during this week and next week. If I do, would you care to read it at all and give some criticism and constructive comments? Roxas82 00:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try to keep it PG, bc I don't really write M fanfics, I think developing Cam in a fic should be more thought out then writing in the physical aspect of their relationship so much. I might touch upon some things that have happened in the real show that were either funny, or questionable. Hope to check in with something soon! Roxas82 22:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mak! Hey, first off I want to thank you for critiquing my writing, I greatly appreciate that. In midst of all of my iStart a Fanwar theories, I had a small one that involved a ship actually happening in that episode. For me, at this point, I think Dan's leaning towards Seddie, which for it to work completely, Sam would have to like Freddie. One zany idea I had was that he could end iSAFW with Seddie, but show Sam not entirely happy with it. Then he could end the show with Cam, and hopefully avoid a fan riot. Ah, I wish. But wouldn't that be so cool if it were possible? Roxas82 02:14, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Newest iStart a Fanwar promo Have you seen it yet? Roxas82 15:30, October 24, 2010 (UTC) That is EPIC!!! What if Sam burned it down by accident with her flare gun?!? I just saw "Awkward with Max", on Jennette's Youtube. From the sound of it, they discussed filming an awkward scene in iSAFW, which Max clarifies as good for the viewers. I'm guessing it could've been a kiss scene with her? That'd be a twist ending. Anyways, I'm still holding onto the small hope that one of those psychotic fans ships Cam! And notice how Carly's in the middle of Sam and Freddie? I believe Dan does this on purpose.... in iThink They Kissed, he had Freddie in between Carly and Sam, as setup from the last scene where she was upset about the kiss. Roxas82 16:31, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Pretty much; I think it'd be awesome, as that'd accurately represent the fanbase! With as many comments that Dan gets on his blogs, he can't miss the 5 percent of it that mentions Cam, then the following bashing by fans who insist it will never happen. If it's mentioned, I think they may insert it as humor, like a weird fan bringing it up, followed by awkward looks between Carly/Sam, while Freddie dons the shifty eyes. I'm pretty excited that Stacy's back! She was great on Zoey101, and I'm waiting to see what role she has in this big mess... Sam starting the riot is vintage. Hope it ends like the debate in iBelieve in Bigfoot. Roxas82 16:59, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Stacey Dillson was a nerdy character on Zoey101 who had a noticable lisp, and an obsession with q-tips. A running gag in the show was her creations made out of cotton swabs were always destroyed ( for example a house made out of q-tips ). In the promo video, she's holding Freddie's jacket, and says "Details, please..." Roxas82 17:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Would you like to be a bureaucrat? You're more than capable, and I would like to have an equal partner. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 22:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You are now a bureaucrat. Could you help me with some things? #Take a look at Special:NewPages and Category:Candidates for deletion for nonsense articles. #Keep this page on your watchlist. #We need to remove some categories from pages. It's getting disorganized again. Thanks. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 23:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, will do, but right now, I gotta go to bed, ´Night. Mak23686 23:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on becoming a Bureaucrat! Roxas82 23:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Mak, I didn't see until now you were promoted to Bureaucrat after Lotstar was made Administrator! I hope you have the time for your increased duties. Enjoy! Katydidit 13:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks, I´ll try (as I always have; seems I have been successful up to now). Mak23686 13:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Main Page We can replace "Top Contributors" with something else, since no one wants to respond to me about it. I was thinking of adding links there. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 07:32, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :We can also add links to News, Actors, and other stuff. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 09:32, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey dude whats up Hi Mak23686, I'm new here and I'm a little confused on everything. How do you follow a page? I've been following the icarly wikia for awhile now so I just chose to make an account so I know the rules and pages and stuff. :) Icarlyforever 16:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Icarlyforever Mak, how do you...? Mak, how do you get to the Template list for BLOCKing reasons? I can't find it on the Template or Category listings because I don't know how it is labeled. I need to add a BLOCK reason, and can't find the Template to modify the listed reasons. This isn't the Warning template lists, I have that link. It's the actual BLOCK reasons. I'd like to do it myself, so if you can find the link for it, I'd appreciate it. Thanks! Katydidit 01:22, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to hear about it Dear Mak23686, i heard that your page got Vandalized by a user named Kidwert and i bet that when you found out about your page your very angrey, i hope every thing is going well Creddie33 01:31, January 1, 2011 (UTC) HI Hi again, one more thing do you know how to make a userbox?! Creddie33 01:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) HELP - a user's TALK page is full of garbage FONT changes Mak, Cartoonprincess's TALK page is full of those awful FONT color change codes ("Re: @Hey There!" post) since Dec 24 (scroll down until that date which also has a graphic--could that somehow be the cause?), and no EDITing can be done on any of her messages and she is frantic. Can you fix it so her page is back to normal while preserving her messages, if possible? How do you fix that FONT problem? Go through the page, and delete them one-by-one and that would fix it? I'm afraid to try that until I know what I'm doing won't destroy the page or her past messages. I can't revert it, and can't trace how it got put on there at all, and on her log there is no person who can be shown who did it. How do they get on there if not by deliberate design from someone? Is this wiki somehow doing that, or what? Thanks! Katydidit 00:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC) How to have Badges hey dude, Do you know how to get Badges on a wiki, Like i mean, You make a new wiki and it is all new, and do you know how to add badges to the wiki? RaceLord 04:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Nope, sorry; I think they are added by the wiki staff, but I´m not sure. Mak23686 08:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Creating Userboxes Thanks for letting me know, I'm just starting to make userboxes and I need to get the hang of them jennetteswagg 17:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm a new user Hey, I just got on here. I am also on sonicfanon wiki and have watched every episode of iCarly except for the first.Dragongirl0905 20:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed you are # 1.Dragongirl0905 20:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) My reply to @Bunnyboo50 Mak, did you somehow get a copy of my reply to Bunnyboo50 on her question since I mentioned you and SeddieBerserker, or you just happened to see it somehow? She wanted to know how to become an admin., not the technical details you mentioned to me on a Bureaucrat 'pushing a button'. Unless that was the answer you wanted me to give to her to avoid alienating her more, and to give to others from now on. I get questions frequently about how to become an admin., not just from her. Thanks! Katydidit 03:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Making this wiki more canon I have an idea of making this wiki primarily encyclopedic. This means restricting all fanon to the pairing pages and blogs, and making a clear distinction between fanon and canon. I would like to replace the pairing dropdowns with the cast, while still allowing links to the shipping pages. Over at Phineas and Ferb Wiki, one of the bureaucrats e-mailed Dan Povenmire, and he actually responded; and the co-creator, Swampy Marsh, created an account and answered questions about the show. I would like to e-mail Dan Schneider in a week or so, to see if he'd respond in a similar way. This is part of the reason I want to make this wiki more canon based. If you think this is a good idea, we'll talk to Katydidit and Lotstar. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 04:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :The main thing is to remove things from the canon pages like, "Fried chicken is Sam's secret code for Freddie" and restrict those inferences to the shipping pages. It would be a challenge to enforce, though. I'll start on the dropdowns later tonight. :As for the featured video you can download it from youtube, and upload it here. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 21:12, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you explain to a newbie on fanfiction what does 'canon' stand for, what does 'fanon' stand for, and what is the difference? Thanks! And, per what SeddieBerserker wants: how does he replace the pairing dropdowns with the cast, and still have the pairings when there are only 7 options because this stupid Wiki now restricted each tab to that number? Something else has to be eliminated to make room, or is his wish really possible to do? I have a suggestion: get rid of either Cam Relationship or Cam Friendship because that is two on the same 'Cam'ness ship, while all the others (ex., Seddie and Creddie; to name the two most popular by far) only get one. So, why should 'Cam' get to enjoy two spaces for basically the same pairing? That isn't fair. Katydidit 01:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Canon: everything that´s really on the show. :::Fanon: Fan speculation. :::What SeddieBerserker means is to remove the "pairings" dropdown completely, replace it with "cast" and to only have links to the pairing pages on the character pages. Mak23686 03:20, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've gone ahead and done what SeddieBerserker wanted to do on the dropdowns, saving him the work. I hope the change is satisfactory, but if not exactly, change it the way you and he wish it to be. Katydidit 16:25, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think its okay. 20:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC)Mak23686 Might be a little inactive... Hi, I'm going overseas tomorrow, so I might not be on the wiki very much. I'll try my best to be on as much as I can, but I thought I better warn you. Lotstar 04:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi,i've been here for a while and i forgot to ask, on the top photo of a character or actor, how do you change it? LalaCreddie 08:21, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Trashed page! this dude Van-da-lez Trashed the Page Carly Shay :Fixed -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 01:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Pancake7711??? There's this user named Pancake7711, and he/she keeps creating pointless pages. If someone could please tell him/her to cut it out, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! :) Cartoonprincess 19:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Clean-Up the Wiki I'm not exactly sure if we can do this, but I was thinking we should have a Wiki Clean-Up Day. It could even be Wiki Clean-Up Week. The whole event is about every user on here, instead of vandalising or simply commenting on pages/blog posts, to look through the whole wiki to see what's needed and what's not. There are some pages on here that don't even go with iCarly or are a very minor thing about iCarly. It's just wasting space and we should delete it. Problem is, nobody thinks it's their responsibility to report/edit pages. I try my best to fix the pages, even punctuation/spelling problems. After a while, people forget that the page is there, so there still that worthless page hanging around here. A lot of pages on here are needed. The shipping pages aren't really needed, but everyone enjoys them, so we all keep them. Those pages are the worst though (mostly Seddie and Creddie pages). Not just ship-warring. Some episodes have the same hints posted about 6 times. If you look at the iKiss section on the Seddie page, it has the same hint posted over and over and over. I keep trying to delete it, but it keeps coming back! There are also the unreasonable pictures posted a billion times. Go on the Creddie page and you see the kiss posted 10 million times, and there right around each other! I'm sure you know what I mean since you've been here longer than me. I hope you know what I'm trying to say when I'm talking about cleaning all these pages and stuff. SunriseDaisy 02:19, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I understand. I was just thinking that we should really make this wiki look better if we want new members coming but, honestly, we have a lot of members. I just want the members that are still here to stay here-and not leave, since other members already have. :( SunriseDaisy 19:23, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Incoming e-mails on changes to a Followed page has stopped Mak, I don't know if you can fix this or not but my incoming e-mails telling me of changes on a Followed page has stopped for 3+ days now. I checked My Preferences, and it still says to be notified of changes on a Followed page. Do you have any idea why the e-mails have suddenly stopped and can you fix it? If not, can you contact the main Wiki people to see if they know anything about it and can fix it? Thanks! Katydidit 02:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know antthing about that, but you can use to see if the staff can find out what's going on. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 03:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Points and Badges! Excuse me, @Mak23686, my friend @BubblesxBoomer4ever just created her first wiki, and I want to know how do you add points and badges to a wiki. How do you? Please respond back, Bunnyboo50.